lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo pendente *sede + relent **A me 'relent' es plu prosima a 'moli' o 'desiste' ca 'sede'. Randy **Me ia encontra "relent" en esta contesto: ::“It is a—most—provoking—thing,” he said at last, “when a person doesn’t know a cravat from a belt!” ::“I know it’s very ignorant of me,” Alice said, in so humble a tone that Humpty Dumpty relented. **El "sede" con la sinifia de "acquiesce". Ma "desiste" ta es un bon eleje en un otra contesto. Me no es serta sur "moli": "dur" no sinifia "sever", donce "mol" no sinifia "destensada". O cisa aceles es ja metafores clar? Simon **me pensa ce 'desiste' no es neseseda, car 'para' e 'sesa' sufisi. 'sede' es bon per 'relent', e per la otra sinifia, posible 'debili' ta conveni. jorj **Me opina ce la sinifia es ce Humpty Dumpty sesa reproxa car se coleria disipa. "moli" (me crede ce la metafor es clar) espresa la razona, 'para/sesa/desiste' la ata. En loca de 'moli', cisa 'moderi' o 'blandi'; me preferes es moli > moderi > debili > blandi per esta sinifia. Randy ***me ia oblida esta "pendentes"! Per "relent", me sujeste "retira se". "moli" es un bon metafor. me sujeste ance ce "desiste" no es nesesada. jorj *Como nos dise "intelligence agencies" e "head of intelligence"? "Informa" como un nom sujesta un dona, no un colie. alga ideas: jorj *ajenteria secreta - secret service (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia esternal (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia internal (MI5, FBI) *departe de investiga - bureau of investigation (MI5, FBI) *polisia nasional (MI5, FBI, gestapo) *departe de controla de drogas *departe de securia de comunica (NSA??? vera, "departe de vijila de comunica"!) *ajente secreta - secret agent, spy (o simple spior?) *asosia secreta - secret society *polisia secreta - secret police (gestapo) *buro - un mobila, plu comun per labora mental *ofisia - un sala, un colie de salas, o un construida per labora mental *departe - un parte de un asosia de comersia o politica plu grande *ajenteria - un departe con alga autonomia (vera, me no gusto esta e prefere usa sola "departe") *asosia - un grupo de popla formal unida par un intende *(Me reajunta la tu ideas, cual lo pare ce tu ia sutrae los sin intende. Los es multe bon. Grasias per los.) Simon **per "head of intelligence", me sujeste "xef de securia" o simil. jorj vocabulo min nova *Txetxnia = Chechnya *Inguxetia = Ingushetia **ambos es bon. nos nesesa ance "ingux". me debe nota ce, si nos vole respeta la nomes propre de esta poplas, nos debe inclui "nohtxin" e "galgai". **La disionario rejistra no sola la ajetivos propre per tal poplas, ma ance la nomes propre de la paises. Cual formas de "nohtxin" e "galgai" tu recomenda per Txetxnia e Inguxetia? Simon ***me es laborante sur esta problem. jorj ***la cuantia de linguas peti, perilida, e estinguida en rusia es tro multe per ajunta tota de los a la disionario. me va investiga cual linguas merita la inclui. nota ce on ave sirca 3000 linguas en la mundo - multe tro multe per la disionario! jorj ***me crede ce, a min sur la popla de rusia, nos pote usa -an pos la nom de la republica, crai, o oblast, per indica la abitores. un regula, posible: per la abitores de un area de un nasion es normal la nom de la area con la afisa -an. esetas pote aveni, natural: si un area es clar composada de un etnica, nos nesesa un nom cual prosimi la nom usada par acel popla propre. jorj *per aora, me ia ajunta "ingux" per la popla e lingua de "inguxetia". jorj ---- *transjenero = transgender *bijenero = bigender *androjine = androgynous *transesal = transsexual a, la mundo moderne! lo no es strana per me: du de me tre fias es lesbian! asi es alga posibles (incluinte los cual tu ia sujeste): *ajenero - agender √ *ambifil - ambiphile x *ambifilia - ambiphilia √ *androjine - androgyne, androgynous √ *androfil - androphile x *androfilia - androphilia √ *androfobia - androphobia √ *androfobica - androphobic √ *asesal - asexual √ *bijenero - bigender √ *bisesal - bisexual √ *intrasesal - intersexual √ *jinefil - gynephile x *jinefilia - gynephilia √ *jinefobia - gynephobia √ *jinefobica - gynephobic √ *omofobia - homophobia √ *omofobica - homophobic √ *panjenero - pangender √ *sisjenero - cisgender √ *transjenero - transgender √ *transesal - transexual √ *transfobia - transphobia √ *transfobica - transphobic √ *transvesti - cross dress √ *transvestida - transvestite, cross-dresser √ demandas: *esce "sesua" (e donce "sesual") es plu bon ca "sesa" (e "sesal")? "sesal" sona como "sessile" per me. *esce "jeneral" es la plu bon per la forma ajetival de "jenera"? e per un person ci, pe, "transjeneral"? **pos pensa, "sesal" e "jeneral" es bon, an si alga strana. jorj **pos plu pensa, "jeneral" sona multe strana. **Me acorda. On no nesesa un ajetivo de "jenero" estra en tal composadas: en otra casos on ta dise "… de jenero". Me ia proposa "sesuo" ante alga anios, e tu ia rejeta lo. "Seso" e "sesal" es bon. "Sesal" no sona multe como "sessile", car la asentua es a la A. Simon ***oce. me sujeste ce nos segue la model de la linguas romanica e usa -jenero sola como un nom, a min per la presente. ***Me no es convinseda sur esta restrinje, cual pare alga acaso. Lo esije ce la aprendor recorda ce esta parolas es sola nomes, per alga razona nonclar. Simon ***si, me acorda. esce lo es bon si nos usa "bijenero" como un ajetivo? me no ave un problem con lo. jorj *esce lo pare strana a tu ce nos ave "fobia/fobica" ma "fil/filia"? me recorde ce, orijinal, nos ia ave "fobe/fobia". **Nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me no trova lo en la arcivos. Nos ia cambia de "-fobe" cuando nos ia formali "-ica" como un sufisa. Me nota en pasa ce "-filia" es en la disionario, ma "-fil" (la "radis") no es. Simon ***interesante. me debe pensa plu sur esta problem. (me no ia ajunta la varias con -fil.) *Me nota ce "transesal" (como "transcrive") segue un regula de perde un S, cual nos no defini en la gramatica. Lo es simil a la regula per "des-", ma "transjenero" sujesta ce lo no aplica a -SJ- (compara "des-jela" → "dejela"). Ance "sisjenero" no simpli tal. "Trans-" apare en la disionario; esce "sis-" debe ance? Simon **si. tranjenero e sijenero es bon. jorj **pos cuando me cambia los en la disionario, me nota ce los pare multe strana e, vera, no nesesada. me va reversi los. me sujeste ce la redui de consonantes duple es universal, e no nesesa esplicas spesial. ma la regulas per "des-" es unica. pardona! jorj most commonly Si on tradui "an area of dense forest, most commonly in the tropics" como "un area de foresta densa, la plu comun en la tropicos", esta pare dise ce la tropicos es xef fada de tal areas: "... cual es la area la plu comun en la tropicos". Ma la intende es diferente: on vole dise ce tal areas aveni plu comun en la tropicos ca en otra locas. La problem es ce "la plu comun" es intendeda como averbo, ma on leje lo como ajetivo. Me sujesta "a la plu comun" per clari la intende averbal: "un area de foresta densa, en la tropicos a la plu comun". Simon about La tradui usual de "about" sinifiante "con tema de" es "sur". Ma esce on pote usa ance "sirca" con esta sinifia? Simon *Cisa "supra"? Guido (talk) *"Supra" ia es usada con esta sinifia ante la introdui de la parola "sur". Serta nos ave multe posibles! Simon *En me rusce opina sirca no conveni, car me tradui lo pe: on parla no sur o supra la cosa ma sirca la cosa. Lo vole dise ce on parla sur otra cosas per evita parla sur la mesma cosa. Donce me prefere suporta la eleje de "sur" o "supra", no importa cual de du. Posable an ambos va opera en la lingua. Tacirus *On ave la idea de "circumlocution" (leteral "sirca-parla"), do on usa multe parolas complicada per espresa un cosa simple. On ave ance la idea de "sircoveni", do on segue un via plu longa per evita un problem en la via reta. "Sur" e "supra" opera egal bon per indica temas: la imaje es ce la parlor sta sur (o flota supra) un loca cual representa la tema. (Plu, on refere a "campos" de studia, cual es vera no plu ca tal locas.) Lo ia pare a me ce "sirca" pote opera simil bon per indica un tema: la imaje ta es ce la parlor ensirca la campo. Ma tu ia fa ce me recorda otra sinifias de "sirca" cual ta pote confusa asi, donce me retira la sujesta. Simon ia con infinitiva Esce on pote pone "ia" ante un infinitiva per loca la ata en la pasada? "On ia critica el per no ia reata sufisinte." Si no, perce? Lo pare egal lojical como la usa asetada de "no" per nega un infinitiva. Simon *un idea interesante. "ia" (con "va" e "ta") es multe usosa como un indicante de la verbo major de un frase. (me regreta an ce nos no ave un parola per la presente!) la usa ce tu sujeste es simil a la "problem" de la pasada perfeta cual nos ia discute en la pasada. en engles, tu esemplo es "they criticized him for not having reacted sufficiently". esta es paralel a "he had not reacted sufficiently", cual en lfn es no plu ca "el no ia reata sufisinte", con la "perfeta" indicada par la contesto, o par "ja" pos la verbo. en me mente, "... per no reata sufisinte" ta sufisi, car la natur "perfeta" es contestal. o on pote dise "...per no reata ja...". ma on pote dise "on ia critica el car el no ia reata sufisinte", no? jorj *Ance en engles, on pote dise "they criticized him for not reacting sufficiently". Me no es serta ce "for not having reacted" coresponde sola a "he had not reacted"; per me, lo coresponde egal a "he did not react", en cual la aspeta perfeta no apare. Vera, tal frases no aveni comun con preposadas, ma me dona asi un otra esemplo per considera: "El ia responde sin ia oia coreta la demanda." Cisa plu comun es frases de la spesie seguente – "Me vole ia leje lo ante la fini de la mense" – con un infinitiva tempida en un cadena de verbos. Esta es alga simil a "ia ta" cual nos ia discute e aseta final. Ma evidente, on pote solve ance par "me vole ce me ia leje…" Simon *me no vide un difere importante entre "el ia responde sin oia coreta la demanda" e tu frase - serta no sufisinte per ajunta un forma de gramatica multe rara. per la otra frase, me ta dise "me vole fini leje lo ante la fini de la mensa". jorj *Si. Un esemplo plu bon con "sin": "El ia sorti de la suteto sin ia disturba la polvo." (El no ia disturba la polvo cuando el ia es en la suteto, e el ia sorti a pos.) Ma on debe serebri multe per inventa tal esemplos. Simon brasetas Me ia coere plu la usa de brasetas en la disionario, pos vide ce nos ia usa tre o cuatro sistemes diversa a la mesma tempo. Aora sujetos e ojetos tipal de verbos, sustantivos tipal de ajetivos, e eticetas de contesto apare entre brasetas. Multe plu simple! E lo opera plu bon con la elejes disponable en la : Simon : interpola :: (en matematica) introdui (un valua o terma) en un serie : intima :: (un loca) con un ambiente nonformal e amin : irita :: causa ce (algun) deveni coler : infesta :: (un fantasma) apare frecuente en (un loca) *me gusta la idea jeneral (e me es aprendente la usa de brasetas per ojetos de verbos transitiva), ma me no gusta la usa de brasetas per sujetos car lo implica (an si esta ta es un malcomprende) ce la parola refere a la sujeto e no a la verbo - en otra parolas, lo crea ambiguia. si on ta usa alga espresa como (de locas) o (de fantasmas) a la comensa de la definis, simil a (en matematica), lo ta es multe plu clar. ance posible: (per locas), (par fantasmas), o simil. jorj *Me comprende tu punto. Un problem con "(de un fantasma)" o "(per un fantasma)" es ce los crea ance un ambiguia, car "de" e "per" ave otra sinifias cual pote apare en la parte nonbrasetida de un defini. Plu, "(en matematica)" indica un situa o contesto: lo es averbin e donce un formula de preposada conveni bon; ma "un fantasma" indica la sujeto, e sujetos no es averbin e no ave preposadas. Esce vera on pote malcomprende ce "infesta" sinifia "un fantasma apare frecuente en un loca"? Acel es un frase completa, e clar no un defini de un parola. Un otra solve posible es ajunta un dupunto en la brasetas de la sujeto: "(un fantasma:) apare frecuente en (un loca)". Ma esta crea un surie, cual es distraente :) Simon *Vera, nun va malcomprende "(de un fantasma)" – car lo es entre brasetas a la comensa de la defini. Ma si on pote vide ce lo es entre brasetas a la comensa de la defini, on pote vide egal bon esta si la brasetas dise mera "(un fantasma)", no? Simon *En la caso de ajetivos ("intima" en la esemplos a supra), la brasetas presenta un nom tipal. Si nos scrive "(de un loca) …", on pote malcomprende ce "de un loca" es un parte de la sinifia de la ajetivo, en la mesma modo como "azul" sinifia "de un color simil a la sielo". Cada manera de presenta esta definis risca introdui un malcomprende. Simon **(par un fantasmo) ta es clar, no? otra posibles: (sur fantasmos), (pertinente a fantasmos)? si no, tu idea orijinal es oce. jorj **"Par" es nonclar si la verbo es nontransitiva. Considera "abri", per esemplo. Me no trova ce "(par un porte o contenador) deveni noncluida" es clar. La porte o contenador deveni noncluida par… la person ci abri lo, en fato. Simon *Si tu desira vera un preposada, me ta sujesta "en refere a ___". La modo la plu clar (ma riable parolosa) ta es "con ___ per se sujeto", ma lo pare a me ce esta conseta es ja bon indicada par pone la "___" en la loca do on espeta trova la sujeto. Esce cualcun otra ave un opina sur esta? Simon **Me pensa ce la usa de brasetas en tu esemplo orijinal es sufisinte clar e tu no nesesa complica lo con otra sinias etc. Me ta espera ce persones ci ave un serebro cual pote aprende un lingua nova pote ance comprende esta sistem! Guido (talk) *Si la problem es sola ce on pote malcomprende ce la espresas brasetida es un parte de la defini mesma, cisa la solve es cambia la aspeta de la espresas brasetida en la disionario enlinia afin los pare diferente de la resta de la defini. Me veni de fa esperimental esta cambia. Simon **esta sona bon. jorj **me ia pensa a veses ce nos pote usa "re" como un corti de "referente a" (e "pertinente a"). lo ta es multe usosa. **Si. Lo ta es usada en modo simil a "pe" e "pd", no un parola vera, ma un spesie de simbol spesial. Se sinifia ta prosimi ance a "sur" per temas. Simon vocabulo *orani = become orange-coloured **serta! esce nos ave esta formas per tota otra colores comun? **No, en fato. "Azuli" e "blui" e "grisi" e "purpuri" e "verdi" manca. E nos no ave an "jali", cual surprende me. Nos ave "arjenti" e "ori", ma los es transitiva e sinifia "covre con arjento/oro". "Cremi" ta es probable plu usosa per "ajunta crema a" (transitiva). Simon **posible "arjenti" o "ori" pote es fundal nontransitiva, con la forma transitiva sinifiante e "covre con" e "cuasa ce deveni". "cremi" pote ance es usada per ambos. ma la plu importante es la colores major, natural. jorj **Serta los es fundal nontransitiva, e me acorda ce la transitivas pote es estendeda sin problem per ateni la otra sinifias. Simon *selfi = selfie **me odia la parola, ma nos ave ja "emosicon", donce perce no "selfi"? :o) **Me no gusta multe lo, ma lo ia deveni internasional. Simon me va ajunta estas aora - jorj *Grasias. Simon ---- *olografia = holography *olografial = holographic *ologram = hologram (o esce nos debe dise "un olografi" como nos dise "un fotografi"?) Simon **si, nos nesesa usa "olografi". jorj *"contra ce" es listada como "as opposed to", cual es un preposada. Me sujesta "although, while (by contrast), despite the fact that". Lo es plu o min un sinonim de "an si". Simon **me acorda. jorj *brasas + afterglow (of emotion) **un bon usa de metafor. jorj *elastica + stretch (adj.) **serta. jorj *gaxa de pisos = mushy peas **e "mashed peas". nos nesesa plu detalias su "sopa", como "sopa de pisos". jorj littered *Esce algun pote sujesta un bon modo de tradui "littered with"/"strewn with", cual reteni la fortia piturin de acel espresas? "Covreda con" sujesta ce la surfas intera es ascondeda. "Contaminada con" es posible, ma sola si la cosa ajuntada es vera susia e danante. "Sperde" ave la idea nesesada, ma se ojeto es la cosa ajuntada, no la loca, donce nos no pote dise "un campo sperdeda con rocones". Cisa un metafor como "tapetida con" ta vade, ma tapetos covre jeneral ance la surfas intera. Evidente nos pote turna la frase e dise "rocones ia es sperdeda sur/tra la campo". Simon **An si tu esplica lo, me no comprende perce "sperdeda con rocones" no opera. Guido (talk) **"La folias sperde" sinifia "la folias move a via la un de la otra". Lo es nontransitiva. Si on ajunta un ojeto, esta coresponde a la sujeto ("la folias", en esta esemplo): "me sperde la folias tra la jardin". Donce lo cual es "sperdeda" es la folias, no la jardin (la rocones, no la campo). Donce on no pote dise ce la campo es sperdeda – campos no tende sperde. Simon **Posible "la campo ia es su sperde de rocones"? Simon **me gusta "la rocas es sperdeda sur la campo". jorj **en la linguas romanica, la forma plu comun es "la campo es plen de rocas" o "la campo es plenida con rocas". trae *Me vole clari la usa de "trae". La disionario ofre "bring, deliver" e "apporter". Esce on pote "trae" ance un person ("amener" en franses)? Esce "trae" refere sola a cuando algun otra fa ce un cosa o person ariva a la parlor, o esce lo es usable ance cuando la parlor ariva con la cosa o person? Per esemplo, como on dise "I've brought a book" ("j'ai apporté un livre (avec moi)" en franses, "mi kunportis libron" en esperanto) o "can I bring a friend?" ("je peux amener un ami?"). A veses, me pensa ce "aporta" ta es un bon ajunta a nos vocabulo. Simon **Denova, me no comprende perce "trae" no opera. "Esce me pote trae un ami" pare bon, per esemplo Guido (talk) **"Can I deliver a friend?" La difere cual me vide es entre "furni X a un otra person", e "es acompaniada par X" – plu simple, entre "dona" e "ave". Ma cisa la difere no es tan grande como lo pote pare. Ambos es "ave (algun o alga cosa) con se cuando on ariva". Ma me vole clari la situa. Simon